The field of the invention is lighted footwear and the invention relates more particularly to footwear of the type illuminated by a light source positioned within the sole of the shoe.
A surprising number of lighted shoes have been patented. Applicant's still-pending application Serial No. 08/105,465 shoe application shows a light module imbedded in the heel of a shoe and a light-emitting diode visible from the outside of the heel. The light was turned on by the weight of the wearer. This shoe had substantial commercial success. The following patents were cited against this initial application:
______________________________________ Goldston, et al. 5,285,586 Chang 5,235,761 Duval 3,800,133 Randolph 1,597,823 Humeau 2,556,190 Stoschek 3,824,352 ______________________________________
Numerous other patents have issued after this initial success, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,490,338, 5,419,061, 5,430,621 and 5,502,903.
Although these illuminated shoes provide a degree of safety and novelty, it has been noted that there is an increasing interest in applying specific decorations or words along the side of a shoe. Such decorations could include the manufacturer's trademark, names of famous basketball players or other athletes or names of music groups and the like.